fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 1: The Red Gyarados It is a normal day in Twinleaf Town. A young boy named Lucas wakes up from his slumber, as he prepares for the biggest day in his life: the day he gets his first Pokémon. He gets everything ready for this big day, as his mother prepares breakfast. His mom calls Lucas to come downstairs and eat breakfast. However, just as Lucas is about to eat, his mother reminds him that his friend, Barry, wanted to see him. Lucas, who hasn't seen Barry in 2 Weeks, quickly hurries over to his house across town. When he gets there, he learns from Barry's mom that Barry has already bolted off. He got too impatient, and left without Lucas. Lucas asks why Barry wanted to see him, and where he bolted off to. Barry's mom states that a Red Gyarados has been spotted at Lake Verity, and Gyarados are already rare as it is, so a Red Gyarados would be a sight to behold. Lucas decides to head to Lake Verity as well. When he gets there, he meets Barry waiting at the front. He mumbles to himself on how slow Lucas is, but, unfortunately, Lucas hears this. He ignores it, and the two decide to go to Lake Verity. When they enter, they see a Breifcase lying on the ground. Suddenly, they are attacked by two wild Starly and, in desperation, they take some Pokémon out of the breifcase. Lucas chooses Turtwig, and Barry chooses Chimchar. One of the Starly uses Tackle, which hits Turtwig. Lucas orders his Turtwig to use Tackle as well, which hits its mark, severly damaging one of the Starly. Barry orders Chimchar to use Scratch, but the Starly dodges it. Both the opposing Starly's proceed to use Growl, which emits an annoying noise, leaving the two Pokémon defenseless. The two Starly's then use Tackle, but Lucas quickly orders Turtwig to use Withdraw. This blocks and damages both the Starly, and one of them faints. Barry orders Chimchar to use Leer, which scares the foe Starly. Turtwig sneaks around from behind, and uses Tackle, which defeats it. Lucas and Barry manage to beat the two. Suddenly, a girl enters the area, asking the two if they have seen a briefcase anywhere. The two boys give her the Briefcase, and state that they used some Pokémon from it. The girl is shocked and states that Professor Rowan is not going to approve. She grabs the Briefcase and runs off quickly. The boys just stare confused at what happened. Barry notes that this entire trip was a waste as they didn'y see the Red Gyarados anywhere. Lucas reminds him that they managed to get a Pokémon, and they were able to use them in a real battle for the first time. Barry the states that he did better than Lucas during that battle, and says that he should probably hurry home and get prepared for his journey. Lucas can only stare in anger as Barry runs off. Lucas remembers that he left all of his stuff at home as well, so he hurries home so he can prepare for his journey. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters